


Invisible Man

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Het, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maxie doesn’t even know Dante exists and he feels like the invisible man.





	Invisible Man

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Invisible Man  
Characters: Dante and Maxie  
Pairing: Dante/Maxie  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, SongFic.  
Summary: Maxie doesn’t even know Dante exists and he feels like the invisible man.  
A/N: This story is written by request. Hope you like it. Also, thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Dominic and Dante or Kirsten and Maxie. I don’t own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize. Lyrics are by 98 Degrees.  
Words: 159 words without title, ending or lyrics.

*Invisible Man*

_I wish you’d look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine  
Telling me more than any words could say  
But you don’t even know I’m alive  
Baby, to you all I am is the invisible man  
Oh, you don’t see me baby_

I’ve loved Maxie for as long as I can remember. There has never been a time in my life when she has never meant more to me than anything or anyone else in the world.

I’ve tried to get to know her, but she doesn’t even know I’m alive. It’s not her fault that I’m like the Invisible Man. I see her watching Johnny as she plans her next scheme to get him into her bed.

It always makes me wonder what it would take to get Maxie to notice me. Hell, what would it take to make her my girlfriend, much less my wife? Maxie might not seem like the type to settle down but I’m sure if she just found the right man then she would go ahead and do so.

I want to be the right man for Maxie, the one who wipes away her tears or who is her personal cheerleader whenever and wherever she needs one.

But I’m afraid that will never happen since Maxie isn’t even aware that I exist. Maybe someday she will notice me and maybe, we can at least be friends.

I’d rather be friends with Maxie than nothing at all but if I had to choose, I’d always want to be her boyfriend or husband; whenever she was ready to open her heart.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by request. Hope you like it. Also, thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.


End file.
